Una reunión en el bar
by transgresor 3003
Summary: Chunk encuentra una nota, que lo cita en un bar, sin saber quién la envió ni por qué. Un pequeño one shot.


**"Una reunión en el bar"**

El enorme muchacho miro su reloj nuevamente, hacia mas de una hora que el esperaba en aquel bar. Para Chunk ese ambiente no era lo suyo, mas aquella nota anónima, afuera de la puerta de entrada de su casa lo habia citado ahí:

 _Nos vemos en el bar "El rodeo mexicano" al filo de las 3: 00 PM_

 _pd: Ven solo._

pero ¿Quien podría ser?, era demasiado formal para ser de una admiradora, tal vez, sería de algún mánager para la banda, quien sabe. Ese no era el tipo de lugar que a él le gustaban, era como una combinación de bar vaquero, con toque mexicano, los que iban ahí parecían vaqueros, pero con un toque diferente. Además, la música era algo que el no había escuchado antes, sonido de instrumentos de viento metálicos, acordeón, y letras sobre narcos y pistoleros mexicanos. Estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien le hablo por detrás.

—Veo que si te llegó mi nota, me alegra verte aquí hermano— Chunk volteo y frente a él, estaba una de las personas que, a su parecer, era una de las más falsas: Ted Star. Ese chico que siempre iba de un lado a otro con su chaqueta de cuero negra, sus pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, su estupido peinado y su guitarra eléctrica como si de verdad fuera un verdadero rockero. Para Chunk, el solo era un chico bonito que jugaba a ser estrella de rock para conseguir chicas, aquella bella joven llamada Sam era el ejemplo perfecto. Chunk lo miro con desdén y le dijo algo furioso:

—¿Que es lo que quieres viejo?, ¿Por que diantres me hiciste venir a este extraño bar?— Ted solo sonrió mientras veía al enorme tipo con cara de pocos amigos.

—Calma viejo, mira, se muy bien que no me conoces ni yo a ti, pero no necesito conocerte demasiado, como para ver qué es obvio que no te agrado. Pero tranquilo, mira, ¿por que no nos sentamos y charlamos un rato?.

—¡Basta!— Respondió Chunk furioso — No deseo sentarme con un bobo que pretende ser una estrella de rock, lo que me vayas a decir dímelo ya— Ted lo miro y dijo algo molesto:

—Mira viejo, creeme que esto no es fácil para mí y lo que te diré tampoco lo será para ti, así que mejor vamos a calmarnos, sientate y tomemos algo— Tras eso, Ted se dirigió a una de las mesas y se sentó en una de aquellas sillas. Chunk, solo suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas en la misma mesa.

Y así, por un par de horas, ambos conversaron. Conforme el tiempo pasaba y las botellas de cerveza vacías aumentaban, Chunk comenzó a cambiar su punto de vista de aquel chico. No era tan falso, sabía de música, conocía varios grupos interesantes e incluso, tocó un par de acordes con una guitarra que uno de los músicos del lugar amablemente le prestó, la escena era curiosa, ellos, con chaquetas de cuero, pantalones ajustados y pinta de músicos británicos, en un lugar lleno de pantalones vaqueros, botas y sombreros.

—Y por eso, aunque _los Bisons_ son considerados como el mejor grupo, yo creo que Mick Swagger es el que agregó ese toque de rebeldía que ellos no poseían y por ende es el mejor, a mi parecer— Dijo Ted mientras bebía otra cerveza. Pero Chunk perdía la paciencia. La conversacion era interesante, pero no era a lo que había venido. Según Ted, el le iba a decir algo, algo muy importante.

—Mira hermano— dijo Chunk —No es que esto no me parezca interesante, pero ya llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí y no me has dicho nada, ¡Asi que apresuraré ya!, debo de alistarme, en la noche, tengo una cita con...—

—¿Tu novia Luna Loud— respondió Ted. Luego miro a Chunk y dijo —Justamente de ella quería hablarte amigo—. Chunk quedó en silencio, ¿Hablar sobre su amada Luna?

—¿Que hay con ella?. Pregunto el fornido Chunk. Ted tomo un sorbo de su botella de cerveza y tras suspirar respondió:

—Bien ire directo al grano viejo, tu chica...Luna... ella te engaña—.

Chunk solo quedó en silencio, aquella noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. El solo podía pensar que no era cierto, aque tipo solo lo decía para fastidiar, quizás sólo era una broma, si algo así, era imposible que su amada groupie lo estuviese engañando. Llevaba muchísimo tiempo conociéndola, desde que ella lo contrato como su asistente, el quedó impactado por su belleza, no tenía aquel sensual cuerpo como sus hermanas mayores, pero su hermosa cabellera castaña, sus pecas en aquel rostro, sus bellas piernas y muslos y en especial, esa personalidad alegre, salvaje y alocada, ese entusiasmo contagiosos y ese gran corazón, hicieron que el fornido chico quedará prendado por ella. Al principio trabajaba por unos cuantos dólares, mas conforme pasaba el tiempo, el lo comenzó a hacer por el simple hecho de estar a su lado.

Finalmente, tras meses de insistir y de no rendirse, Luna finalmente acepto ser su novia. Para Chunk, aque día había sido el más feliz de su vida. Los meses siguientes, el se esforzó en ser el mejor novio para su amada musa de pelo castaño, el no sabía mucho de romance, pero parecía que a ella no le importaba, ella era su amor, su inspiración para seguir, su todo.

Y ahora el llegaba a decirle que ella lo engañaba.

—¡Mientes!— dijo Chunk levantándose de la mesa sumamente furioso. Sin previo aviso, el arrojó todas las botellas de cerveza vacías en la mesa al piso.

—Escuchame Chunk, Luna desde hace mucho que sale con alguien más, ella se entrega completamente a ese alguien—respondio Ted. Chunk, furiosos tomo una de las botellas y estaba a punto de golpear al chico de pelo castaño. Ted algo nervioso le dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo para evitar un golpe:

—Mira viejo, tal y como te dije al principio, no te conozco, pero se muy bien que no te caigo bien, ¿Crees que yo diría esto para molestarte, sabiendo que tienes la fuerza y la capacidad para darme un muy buena golpiza?— forcejeo un poco más y continuo:

—Ademas dime algo ¿No la notas cambiada?, ¿Acaso no pasa cada ves menos tiempo contigo últimamente? dime Chunk, ¿Acaso miento?— Chunk, de repente, bajo su brazo.

Era cierto, desde hacía casi un mes, Luna cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con el, además de que ignoraba sus llamadas con el pretexto de que "Estaba demasiado ocupada". Pero lo más raro, había sido una vez que fue a buscarla a su casa, pues ella no había respondido su celular por casi un día entero. Tras llegar a la puerta y tocar, el hermano de Luna, Lincoln Loud le abrio la puerta.

—Disculpa hermanito— pregunto Chunk a Lincoln —¿de casualidad se encuentra Luna?— La respuesta de Lincoln lo dejo en ese momento con muchísimas interrogantes.

—Espera Chunk, ella dijo que estaría contigo, dijo que la habías llamado para un ensayo— Chunk quedó en silencio, se despidió del peliblanco y salió de ahí confuso.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

—¿Lo has notado verdad?—Pregunto Ted mientras le quitaba la botella de la mano. Chunk quedó en silencio, no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer. Ted continuo —Dime la verdad ¿Acaso miento?—

Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Chunk, era cierto, Aquel muchacho castaño no mentía. Ted lo miro y dijo dándole un abrazo:

—Escucha, se que es duro y lamento mucho esto, creeme, a mi me apena ser yo quien te diga esto y te digo esto, tal vez a ti yo no te agrade, pero creeme, que tu a mi si— Chunk no dijo nada mientras sollozaba lentamente en el pecho de Ted. el chico de chaqueta negra le dijo:

—Ven, bebamos unas cuantas cervezas más, yo invito—.

Había pasado una hora desde que Ted le había dicho aquella noticia que le destrozo el corazón e hizo que su mundo se cayera a pedazos. Chunk bebía en silencio mientras Ted, como tratando de alegrarlo sacaba algún tema de conversación. Chunk solo analizaba cada detalle, cada hecho, tratando de buscar algo, alguna pequeña esperanza de que lo que le habían dicho era mentira. Tras un rato, Chunk encontró algo que, a su parecer no encajaba.

—Y es por eso que creo que la música actual es pura basura mercadotecnica— decía Ted algo ebrio.

—¿Como lo sabes?—Pregunto Chunk con la mirada fija al piso.

—Ja, vamos viejo no es difícil saber que..— Chunk lo interrumpió con un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

—¡Eso no! ¿Como sabes que Luna me engaña?, es ilógico, ¿Como lo supiste? ¿Acaso la acosabas o que?— Ted lo miro y le preguntó:

—¿Que hora es Chunk?.

—¡No trates de evadir viejo!— Respondio Chunk furioso.

—Dime la hora y tendras tu respuesta.

—Son las seis en punto, ahora responderme viejo— Ted miro la puerta y dijo a Chunk:

—Justo a tiempo, mira a la persona que está entrando al bar ahora— Chunk miro hacia la entrada y ahi, una chica con pantalones ajustados, una gabardina café, sombrero vaquero y lentes oscuro iba entrando. Chunk miro a aquella persona entrando al bar, tras observarla con detenimiento, pudo ver que se trataba de Luna.

—¿Que hace ella aquí?—Pregunto confuso Chunk. Ted le respondió:

—Facil, aquí se encuentra con su amante viejo— Al escuchar eso, una enorme irá se apoderó de Chunk.

—¿Donde esta?, ¿Donde esta el desgraciado que me quito a mi Luna?— dijo tronandose los nudillos. Ted lo sujeto de los brazos y le dijo:

—Tranquilo viejo, solo ve a donde se dirige y tendras la respuesta de cómo supe que ella te engañaba— Chunk comenzó a seguir a Luna con la mirada, entonces, vio como se dirigía a una de las mesas del fondo. En ella, se veía a otra persona, la cual traía un abrigo café, un sombrero café tipo fedora, y lentes oscuros. Al ver a esa figura, Chunk estuvo a punto de ir hacia donde estaban y dar una de sus famosisimas golpizas.

O así hubiera sido, si aquel individuo no se hubiera quitado aquel sombrero y aquellos lentes, revelando su identidad. Chunk solo quedó boquiabierto al ver de quién se trataba.

Era Sam, la novia de Ted. Chunk vio como ambas chicas se sentaban y Luna comenzó a besar a Sam apasionadamente. Chunk volteo a ver a Ted y este sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:

—Ahi esta tu respuesta, hace dos meses, sospeche que Sam me engañaba, así que comencé a seguirla sin que se diera cuenta, finalmente un día, la logre encontrar en este lugar ¡Quede sorprendido al verla con ella!, así me enteré que Luna te engañaba, por que tu novia sale con la mía viejo— Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras veían como ambas chicas se besaban al fondo de aquel bar.

 **Jajaja, hablando de mujeres y traiciones, este fic salio, espero les agrade este Lunaxsam, como no se como se llama el chico que sale con Sam en el capítulo, yo le puse Ted Star ojalá y les haya gustado el nombre. me despido y nos leemos después, pronto volveré con un nuevo capítulo de "El amor está en ruso".**


End file.
